Never underestimate me
by Sasukeluber
Summary: Sasuke comes back to Konoha and is found in sakura's closet. What will happen when she gets upset over his appearance. If you have questions REVIEW PLEASE!


**I am soooo EXCITED! This is my first fanfic I have written! If you flame me that's okay because it is expected to not be so good in the first story well here I go!**

**Disclaimer: Any one can tell I do not own Naruto.**

**Sasuke x Sakura**

_Thoughts_

Normal story

_**Never underestimate me**_

She laid on her bed planning out her next day

'_First I'll see Tsunade-sama then I will go see Ino then if she is busy I'll just go home and study medic techniques. Wow my life is boring! I love to take care of other people and I know that my friends would take care of me but I don't have anything more than that. SHUT UP SAKURA! You don't need a boyfriend or anything like that! You are perfectly fine being lonely! Wait a minute I am NOT lonely I am perfectly fine!' _

She continued her inward battle until she got tired not knowing what to think of her life.

The next day she did exactly what she said she would do, she went to Tsunade-sama then went to see Ino but she was occupied with making out with Shikamaru at the flower shop.

She dragged her feet down the street when she spotted Naruto and Hinata eating a bowl of ramen together though Naruto was eating most of it. She thought to say hi to them but she didn't want to intrude. Then she decided to take a walk in the forest.

'Everything is so peaceful!' she thought when suddenly a shuriken flew within inches of her nose.

"WHAT THE-" she shouted "WHO IN THE WOLRD JUST THREW A SHURIKEN AT ME?!"

No one replied but she soon heard a grunt come from a female near by. She hid in the bushes to see what was happening when she spotted Neji and Tenten in a clearing, practicing as usual.

Tenten was almost defeated when she took one last stab at defeating Neji, literally. She charged and he dodged but then she turned up behind him suddenly and sliced his arm. He turned around swiftly accidentally brushing his lips against Tenten's causing them both to be caught of guard. Tenten turned the color of a cheery while Neji's face looked only slightly the palest shade of pink.

She secretly wished that there was someone she could blush about when she thought of them or someone to train with and be able to go for a drink later with them.

After seeing how all of her closest buddies were so happy with their significant other she started more and more to long for a person to love. Not like a brother or sister or a best friend but more than that.

She sulked home pondering over who she knew that was worthy enough for her to approach them but since almost all of the men in Konoha were perverts and the other tiny percentage were with her friends she could only think of one name, and that was an impossible choice which she tried her best to forget but couldn't. She could barely think of the name with out catching on fire inside, a fire fueled by the pain of rejection, denial, and unspoken hatred for that person. That person of which betrayed her and all of Konoha. She couldn't love a person like that and neither could they, or so she thought.

As she walked home she had the eerie feeling that she was being watched. She scanned the area for the slightest touch of chakra but found nothing. As she quickened her pace so did her heart. Soon she was running full speed but the feeling still followed.

She quickly unlocked her door and ran inside then locked all seven locks (with psycho fan boys about you have to be careful!) then she ran up the stairs and into her room and locked the door.

As soon as she flopped on her bed a small tap was heard in her closet. She quickly grabbed a near by katana then flew open her closet about to stab the soon to be murder victim then she caught a glimpse of their jet black hair and froze at the tip of their perfect but odd hair.

"W-why now?" was the first thing she managed to say as the dark figure slinked out of the closet.

"I've watched you ever since that day I left" said the figure.

He started to walk closer to her pressing them together.

"I HATE YOU" she screamed "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO INTRUDE ON MY LIFE LIKE THAT!"

"Well that is a nice welcome back." He stated "I was thinking it would be more along the lines of 'Oh Sasuke I am so glad you are back!' but noticing how much you have changed this is also expected."

She slapped him for insulting everything she had worked for, everyday for a year and a half she cried herself to sleep and when she got over him the pain was still there.

"I only decided to come back so I could complete my second goal." He simply replied

"And what exactly is that?" she asked the anger slowly rising to her voice

"I can not tell you but you will be apart of it soon." His usual monotone voice made her want to jab the katana thorough his perfect face but she couldn't let him died like that, she wanted him to suffer like her and all of the others who were hurt in his selfishness.

She tried to hit him in the face but he grabbed her wrist then she tried the other hand but he grabbed her other wrist. His face came closer to hers and he whispered in her ear "You are still weak and fragile, just like your name." the words slithered out of his mouth as if they came from a snake.

He suddenly kissed her as if they were both about to fall of a cliff with piercing boulders waiting for a new hat and make up (their bodies as the hat and their blood as make up).

She struggled but soon gave in. Soon she couldn't breath and needed air. They broke apart and started to gasp for air. She then punched him in the stomach and started to become angry again.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN COME BACK AND ACT LIKE NOTHING HAPPENED AND EXPECT ME TO LIKE YOU AGAIN?!" she shouted "Just incase you do think that you are wrong! I am NOT weak so don't you EVER make that mistake again! Never underestimate me!"

He loved it when she was angry.

He tried to kiss her again but got nothing but an angry muffle back

"NO!" she shouted almost bursting his eardrums with the power in her voice.

At this point they were against the wall right next to the window. She suddenly started to break out in tears as all of the painful memories came back to her. Then she opened the window.

"What are you doing?!" he asked with slight concern

"I just need some fresh air." She replied

Then in the blink of an eye she out of her sixth story apartment window causing an unsightly mess below.

When Sasuke turned around she was gone, he ran to the window and saw the mentally scarring sight below.

He ran down to her and for the first time since his family was killed shoed the emotion of sadness and let one important tear fall.

**SOOO how'd you like it?! Please review!**


End file.
